You: Found Me
by Park Senna-ssi
Summary: Hanya lanjutan cerita tentang Jinhwan #Jinhwan #Hanbin #BinHwan #iKON #Yaoi Sequel!


**YOU: FOUND ME**

 **Cast:**

Kim Jinhwan

Kim Hanbin

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Disclaimer** : Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning** : Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

'Kenapa akhir-akhir ini selalu hujan? Apa langit membenciku?'

Tidak ada yang bisa Jinhwan lakukan selain mengeluh. Kenapa? Karena sekarang ia sedang berada diluar rumah dan cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat. Walaupun ia membawa payung, tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa melindunginya dari petir.

Ah, bicara soal petir, Jinhwan tidak berhasil mengejar namja yang memberikannya headphone, atau lebih tepatnya meminjamkannya karena headphone itu terlihat sangat mahal. Namja itu menghilang begitu Jinhwan keluar dari café. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu mungil sehingga dengan mudahnya ditelan kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang mencari tempat berteduh.

Tapi, bagaimana orang bisa tahu Jinhwan sedang membutuhkan pertolongan saat di café kemarin? Bukankah berarti namja itu memperhatikannya? Atau memang hanya perasaannya saja? Ya, apapun itu setidaknya Jinhwan harus berterima kasih sekaligus mengembalikan headphone itu jika ia bertemu dengan namja itu lagi.

Awan sudah menurunkan titik-titik air. Jinhwan mengambil payung dari tasnya. Langit sudah gelap tanda akan hujan lebat. Kilatan-kilatan cahaya itu juga sudah mulai bermunculan. Jinhwan mempercepat langkahnya. Aiisshh… Kenapa harus ada petir? Bahkan Jinhwan belum sempat membeli makan malam hari ini. Gemuruh itu sudah terdengar, walaupun suara yang dikeluarkannya pelan. Jinhwan memegang gagang payung dengan erat. Semoga ia bisa melewati ini semua.

Saat sedang berjalan di trotoar, dari kejauhan Jinhwan melihat punggung seseorang yang sepertinya pernah ia lihat. Bukankah itu namja yang meminjamkannya headphone? Ya, walaupun matanya sipit, tetapi penglihatannya cukup tajam. Jinhwan sedikit berlari mengejar namja itu. Ia sedikit terganggu dengan suara gemuruh yang tak henti-hentinya berbunyi.

Jinhwan menghentikan langkahnya, diperhatikannya punggung namja yang semakin menjauh itu. Tidak mungkin ia bisa mengejarnya karena Jinhwan harus segera pulang ke rumah. Kilatan-kilatan itu semakin sering muncul. Ah, waktunya memang tidak tepat.

Jinhwan membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju ke rumahnya. Dipegangnya gagang payung itu semakin erat. Sebentar-sebentar ia memejamkan matanya, menahan suara gemuruh yang semakin terdengar jelas. Jinhwan melihat kilatan cahaya yang sangat terang yang terpantul di aspal jalan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bagaimana ini?

Jinhwan menjatuhkan payung yang ia pegang dan segera menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Jinhwan tidak peduli tubuhnya yang mulai basah terkena air hujan ataupun orang-orang yang memperhatikannya di jalan.

Tiba-tiba Jinhwan merasa seseorang membalikkan tubuhnya lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Jinhwan tidak mendengar apapun selain detak jantung orang tersebut. Pelukan orang tersebut terasa sangat hangat. Jinhwan merasa tenggelam dalam pelukan orang itu. Selama beberapa detik tidak ada pergerakkan dari keduanya.

Orang tersebut melepas pelukannya. Jinhwan mendongak, melihat siapa orang yang telah menolongnya. Namja itu menatap Jinhwan dan kembali memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang dalam.

"Gwaenchana, Kim Jinhwan?", tanya Hanbin sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

 **END**

Sequel!

Saya mesem-mesem sendiri ngebanyangin Hanbin senyum… hehehe *pasang muka mesum*

Malam ini cuacanya sangat baik untuk menulis ff romance sodara-sodara

Ah, saya ngepost 4 ff dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu ahahaha lagi banyak waktu luang soalnya… kalau begini saya bisa fast update ff SUBWAY dan LET'S TALK ABOUT GHOSTS

Saya lihat dari beberapa ff saya, ff YOU yang paling banyak viewers-nya tapi ff ini juga yang paling sedikit orang yang ngereview

Tapi tidak apa-apa, siders, saya tunggu kemunculan anda muahaha *kasih liat foto Hanbin yang lagi duduk di kloset* *kalau anda mengerti maksud saya*

Dah, sekian dari saya

Review juseyo^^


End file.
